


Chilvary isn't dead

by trickztr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Sharing a Bed, b u m m e r, lost in the middle of nowhere and only one bed to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickztr/pseuds/trickztr
Summary: Jace and Simon get lost in the middle of the nowhere, and the only shelter they find is what looks like an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods. It's cold as hell and there's only one bed in the tiny room. What to do?





	

"This isn't happening," Simon moans. He lets his head collapse against the steering wheel and hugs it like it somehow will make the situation better. "Jace! All I asked you to do was check the battery."

"What, like this is my fault? How would I fucking know? I don't drive!"

"Couldn't you have said that before we left?! I thought everything was under control!" He lets go of the steering wheel and turns his to Jace, an impressive frown forming on his forehead. "I knew we should've gone with Luke."

Jace stares at him for a moment too long. He points an accusatory finger, watches - with strange satisfaction - as Simon sticks his chin out in defiance, then lowers it, his gaze turning to the window. "Doesn't matter. We need to find shelter or we'll freeze to death here."

"Woah, wait. You mean, like... Go outside and... walk around in the snow? Are you crazy?"

"Would you rather freeze in here?"

"Yeah, b-but..." Simon sputters, fingers once again gripping the steering wheel. "Couldn't we just hang in the back? I mean, this is a _van_. There's room and snacks in the back. We could just, I don't know, wait this out? Like, this one time Clary and I went camping and we got lost, because Google Maps really screwed us up, okay? And it was cold too, but we just slept in the back and it was f--"

"Stop talking. I'm pretty sure you two didn't sleep through a snowstorm," Jace enunciates the word as though he's talking to a toddler. "Which is what's about to happen soon."

"How can you even tell? Do they teach you that stuff in the army?"

"Yeah," Jace replies sarcastically, eyebrows shooting up. "We also have night vision. Come on, we're wasting daylight. Grab your stuff and lets go. There has to be a hotel or, I don't know, maybe a B&B around here."

Simon sighs, desolate. He adjusts his glasses, picks up his backpack and starts loading it up with whatever snacks he can find in the van.

\--

It's about an hour later when they both realize how immensely lost they are. No houses anywhere to be seen. No gas stations. No hotels or hostels. Just trees and white snow as far as the eye can see.

"We're gonna die here," Simon says through rattling teeth. He presses his coat closer to his body.

Jace, who's pretty sure his ears are frozen and can feel the icicles on his eyebrows and lashes, says. "Let's just look for another twenty minutes. If don't find anything we'll just get back to the car and hope for the better.

Simon looks at him with his eyebrows knit together and his mouth turned downwards. "We _are_ gonna die here. This is like one of those movies where they'll find our remains in the woods and maybe some much less hungry wolves nearby."

"Shut up," Jace mutters and starts walking again. He'll never admit it, but this time Simon may not be exaggerating as much.

\--

Another half hour later, their luck changes.

"No way!" Simon exclaims, but only comes out as a raspy whisper.

"Yeah, don't get so excited yet. We don't know if it's open."

"Oh, I'm not excited. I'm terrified." Simon squeaks. "That thing looks like it's at least a hundred years old. A serial killer lives there, no doubt."

"Okay, you stay out here and I'll warm up in that cabin."

"Hey, wait!" Simon cries, as loud as his sore throat will let him, and trails after Jace.

\--

"It smells like something died in here," Simon says without any inflection, as they take what few steps it takes to inspect the tiny cabin. "Definitely the home of a flesh eating serial killer."

Jace drops his back on the floor and starts opening cabinets. "Less talk, more action. Look for anything we can use to light that heath."

"Fine," Simon replies, dropping his own bag. "So what's our plan, here? We got no cell service and we may or may not be crashing at a murderer's house. God only knows where we left the van and there are no signs of civilization anywhere."

"You know, I actually thought that your voice failing was a sign you'd stop talking eventually, but I guess this really isn't my night after all."

"Oh, so _that's_ what's making this a terrible night? It's not the very real possibility that we might die here. It's me not shutting up!"

Jace cranes his neck at him. "I mean, you'd think so, right?"

"I hate you," Simon mumbles and goes back to opening every cabinet or closet door on that place. It's not many.

\--

As it turns out, they do find some matches, several blankets, two pillows and even a pot of black tea. Jace told Simon this was probably a hunting cabin and they should be safe for the night. They'd have to leave a note on the door when they left the next morning, to let the owner know they'd have to stock up on basics again.

"Right. And about that?" Simon points at the single bed pushed against the wall. "Maybe we should flip for it, or...?"

Jace rolls his eyes. "You take the bed. I'll be fine on the floor."

"What? No. Are you kidding me? What's fair about that? We're both super tired--"

"Simon, it's  _fine_. I'm literally trained to sleep on the floor if I have to."

"Oh, so you leave the bed for the useless civillian? No way. We're flipping for this bitch."

Jace sighs. "Fine."

\--

In hindsight, Simon thinks as he shuffles on the thin blanket for find a comfortable position, maybe he should've taken the generous offer after all.

\--

"Jesus Christ," Jace complains from the bed. "You're loud even when you're not talking."

Simon sits up, wrapping one of the blankets around himself. "You don't get to talk shit! You're in the comfortable bed, okay." At least he's closer to the fire, so small blessings, apparently.

"You know what," Simon turns around to see Jace swing his feet off the bed. "Just take it. I'll sleep there."

"No. You have no idea how horrible this is."

"Pretty sure I've had worse."

"Well, I haven't! And now I know it's awful, so I won't be able to sleep knowing you're going through awful."

Jace considers him for a moment, stood between the bed and Simon. After a beat too long, he says. "Fine, then climb in with me."

"You're kidding."

"Dead serious. You won't let me sleep me on the bed with your incessant rattling and you won't let me take your place. If you have a better solution...?"

Simon bites his lip, eyes turning wistfully to the bed. It  _does_ look comfy. It takes him no time at all to pick up his pillow and blankets and climb there.

"Right, so how do you wanna do it? You wanna take the head of the bed and I'll take the foot?"

"I want you to lay down, stop talking and let me sleep. I don't care how you do it."

"What, so you don't care we might end up spooning? It's a really tiny bed, man."

Jace arches an eyebrow at him. "That's what's on your mind? That you might end up rubbing your dick against my ass? I mean, I wouldn't blame you," he flashes Simon a crooked smirk. "I do have an amazing ass."

Simon rolls his eyes. "Just trying to save your  _macho_ reputation, dude. There will be rubbing, don't worry."

"Whatever you say," Jace shrugs, walking back to bed. 

\--

Simon wakes up a few hours later when his bladder starts tormenting him. He's less than happy about this, because he was having an awesome dream where he was anywhere but lost in the woods, and he was so, so warm.

He blinks his eyes open, slowly, and stirs. His body rocks against something hard and that's when his eyes snap wide open.

He's spooning Jace. Mind that, he's not just pressed chest to knees against him, he's  _spooning_ Jace. Hips snuggly pressed together and his arm around his waist.

Worst even. He really  _is_ hard against Jace's ass. This is a nightmare.

He bites his lip, hard, and tries to think of non-sexy things to try and will his boner away. His calculus assignment due next Monday. A dead dog. His aunt kissing him on the lips on his 6th birthday.

Okay. Those seem to be working. He tries to wiggle away and remove his arm from under Jace's waist, but it only makes the sleeping beaty stir awake himself. Because life isn't about to help him much, Jace  _fucking rubs up against him_. 

"Really?" Simon mumbles, eyes turned upwards. 

"Somebody had happy dreams," Jace comments, voice thick with sleep. 

"Shit," Simon would very much like to be swollen whole by the Earth. "Shut up, it's the morning!"

He hears Jace's amused chuckle. "Again: whatever you say."

"Can we not make this a  _thing_? It's embarrassing enough as it is."

Jace wiggles again and Simon could throttle him. "I told you, I have an amazing ass." 

Simon pinches Jace's hip and he moves away with a yelp. "Stop that!"

Jace turns around then. This close, their noses are almost touching. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, when he feels something buzzing on his pocket. It doesn't do much to help him with the boner situation, but it does snap him back to reality.

"It's Clary!" He holds the phone up for Jace to see. "It's Clary! We're safe!"

Jace smiles up at him. "Good."

"We don't need to talk about this, right?" He says, before swiping to the call.

Jace licks his lips. "Only if you don't want to."


End file.
